Blood Dragon
by Skrewksy
Summary: Used by his own mother as nothing but a servant, Issei resented his family and entire race. After he received the last remains of power from his ancestor he killed them and put his plan in motion.
1. Chapter 1

Vampires. Spiteful and horrible creatures. They are hated by almost everyone, they discriminate even their own race, they are in one word, awful. Among these arrogant creatures there is a certain young man. Born from the slave of a noble Lady of the Tepes faction. Issei Tepes, a young man with midnight black hair and ruby-crimson eyes that looked like jewels. Due to his Dhamphir form he had never been recognized by his mother, and so he was treated like a servant by pretty much everyone, what was even worse was that he was the oldest child of the noble Lady, his siblings were always causing him trouble and increased his work load, because of this he despised pretty much everyone in his family, except his father, who had been unfortunately killed.

Issei sat curled up in his room. He could finally get some sleep. This was they way his life had been since he could walk. His room was bare, it could be described as a jail cell, because that was what it was effectively.

He closed his eyes and hoped to never wake up again.

Still a bit drowsy after the sleep Issei opened his eyes to see himself in a unfamiliar place. He would have been surprised had he been anyone else, he concluded that he was still sleeping. Before he could force himself to wake up again a voice was heard.

"Wait, Child of Mine!" The voice was clam but had an edge of urgency to it, perhaps it was worried he would wake up before it got the chance to deliver it's message? And what was that about 'Child of Mine'? Had he started to dream about his dad? Sure it was sort of sad to know that your dad is dead but he never met the man. He couldn't know what sort of person he was.

"Who are you?" Issei asked the voice in the same tone he always used. His words were carried without a waste of air, quick, precise and to the point.

"I have long forgotten my true name. People call me a lot of things, well used to. Dracula, Count, The Strongest Vampire and many more. I am not the oldest Vampire, and certainly not the first one, but in my time I was known as the strongest. My bloodline had since been tarnished, combined with the others, there isn't a single one of my descendants that carries enough blood for me to call them like this. Except you. You are what some people might call a disgrace. You are a Dhamphir. A Daywalker." The voice said as fog began to roll in, Issei looked ahead of himself to find a figure slowly come in focus, it was a tall man with long black hair and eyes the same as his, his features were that of a noble but he didn't seem Japanese, he looked Eastern European, he had a short beard and was handsome in a rugged sense of the word. His clothes were also those of a noble with gold trims and stitches, his piercing red eyes stared into Issei's bored ones.

"Why am I so special that you can contact me? Like you said, I am nothing more than a half-breed. Something disgraceful." Issei replied, there was no emotion in his tone, even though he insulted himself to such a level.

"You are a disgrace in their eyes, but in mine you are more then perfect. You, who has enough power for me to contact him and give him my remains of power. Due to your nature as a half-human you are able to be in possession of an artifact with immense power, add this with the blood of the Strongest Vampire, well... you're going to be a force to be reckoned with. I will transfer my remaining power to you so that I can pass on and die in peace, but I leave you with two tasks. First: Become the strongest Vampire there is and will ever be, and second: Take your rightful place at the head of this race and lead them into a new age. An age where every Vampire regardless of heritage is treated like a proper Vampire. Restore the Vampires to their former glory, my child." The voice was beginning to grow weaker but Issei had heard it all. He could accept those conditions.

He woke up and looked around, he was back in his room. True to his word his ancestor had bestowed upon him his remaining power. He could feel it. In his hands, feet and entire body, it was the best feeling in the world, one could get addicted to this. It was coursing through his veins. Even before he had this power he could feel how his blood moved inside of him, it reminded him that even for his Dhamphir nature he still held all the power of a Vampire, it made him feel great. This however felt ten times greater, nay, a hundred. Just the simple act of moving his arm made him feel like a God walking among mortals. Unware, he became to smirk. A plan was forming in his head. He would first destroy this place he called home, he would kill his so called siblings and he would kill his wretched mother and every single one of the people that ever dared make his life a living hell.

And that was what he did. He killed every single one of them. He had essentially destroyed the entire family. By the time he was done, there was only rubble left of the house and their corpses were all dried up, he had drunk their blood and became even more powerful.

He stood among the ruins, counting the bodies. He had given a chance to the people he knew weren't doing anything wrong, meaning that most of the servants and slaves were now free and left unharmed. He saw the corpse of his mother a couple of meters in front of him, her horrified expression only made his smirk grow bigger. Yet, there was someone missing. His youngest sister, he didn't know where she was but he didn't care either. He could leave her alone for now, she could tell the others what happened, if anyone saw him before they would think his grin could not grow any bigger, they would be wrong, just thinking about the faces of those shitty nobles made him want to barge in their homes and slaughter them all. But no. He would wait. He would let the fear claim them and let his power grow. Then he would strike.

Issei left his former home and disappeared in the darkness.

"Lord Tepes! I have urgent news. Lady Valeria Tepes and most of her family have been killed!" Shouted a man with pale skin, pale blond hair and pink eyes, like most Vampires he was beautiful, looking like a doll. He was from the noble families that The King of Tepes Faction had under his rule.

"Who did it and are there any survivors?" Lord Tepes could care less about his cousin and her family but they were still relatives and that meant he might be their next target. The reply he delivered to the noble was like his status, that of a King, blunt and without a waver in his voice, despite losing his relatives.

"Initially there were two suspects, Alexandra Tepes, Lady Tepes's youngest daughter, for she could not be found."

"And the other one?" Asked Lord Tepes impatiently, he saw the noble pale if that was even possible, with his skin already devoid of any color.

"Issei Tepes, my Lord. We have been able to find some of the servants of the house. They revelead that the oldest child of Lady Tepes had allowed them and the slaves to leave... They also spoke of his tromendous aura. The said even after being miles away from the estate they could feel it... They described it as goes 'Imagine Lord Tepes when angry... only, ten times worse.' We do not know what brought this on but we are sure he is the one who did it. Most likely revenge for the way they treated him, it is said he is a Dhamphir... That is all the information we currently have, sir." The man's tone was borderline terrified, his skin paler then anyone could imagine, when Lord Tepes waved his hand in a dismissive gesture he could feel the entire weight upon him vanish in a second.

Lord Tepes was deep in thought. A Dhamphir being more powerful then him? The King of Vampires? Ridiculous!

For the next two years Issei had haunted down people with bounties on their heads. He did it using a fake name and never revealing his face. He did not want to spoil the surprise after all. He would wait. Be it ten years, a hundred or a thousand. He would wait. He would grow and become rich. He would gain influence and then he would crush every one of those nobles, even if he had to be the last Vampire in the world. He would do it.

Using the power he had awakened he increased his wealth. Said power was The Red Dragon Emperors Gauntlet. Using that he could mask his identity, he was well known in the Underworld of the Supernatural as the go-to guy when something needed to be 'fixed'. He also took jobs from Humans, it was good practice after all. Of course there were always idiots who tried to kill him or recruit him but he dealt with them swiftly.

For the last couple of months he had been hunting down a certain Vampire he knew would jump at the opportunity to help him. Gasper Vladi. A Vampire from the Tepes faction, unlike him however he was from one of the noble families while he was from the main family, that didn't matter however, he was like him the possessor of an artifact of great power. A Sacred Gear. He would convince him to join his side and he would create his own Faction, slowly building it up until he could rival and crush those damn nobles.

He had managed to find him but now he was not so sure if he would join him. He had been turned into a Devil by one called Rias Gremory. He knew her all too well. You had to be an idiot not to really. He thought about how he could handle the situation to make Gasper join him. He could kill the Gremory Princess and her peerage. No, no, that was plain stupid. As he racked his brain his smirk grew and he started laughing lightly to himself, his laughter soon erupted, he laughed maniacally for a few seconds before he realized what he had to do. He would ally himself with them. Why had he been so stupid up until now. Using the power of the Devils he could reach his goal even faster. Yes! That was perfect! He would create an alliance of sorts and use it to crush that King and the virgin Queen.

His laughter subsided until he was breathing heavily, a smirk equal to the one he wore when he saw his mothers corpse adorned his pale face.

He had finished everything now. Today he would transfer into Kuoh Academy and get closer and closer to the Devils. Who knows, he might even be able to make Rias his mate. He used a fake name he had left specifically for these situations. Issei Hyoudou. Pretty boring, nothing unusal about the name. In other words just perfect. He had to comb his hair a little bit so it would his his pointy ears. He could not however do anything about any other of his features. Well at least the females of the school would enjoy the show.

His stride was confident and he carried himself like a future Vampire Lord would. He had every right to do so, after all, he could envelope this entire country in fog and terrorize it for hundreds of years if he so wanted to.

He noticed the glances the female body threw at him as he walked, it only managed to fuel his ego. He would sometimes return the flirtatious looks and smiles making most of them flush a bright red.

The boys however. Well, they were not exactly as friendly as the females. Most either glared at his or totally ignored him.

Like with what happened on his way to school most of the females stared at him openly and the males glared, except there were two young men among them that seemed to just radiate hate. It didn't bother him so he chose to introduce himself quickly and sit down.

Rias Gremory was not in the best mood. Since the arrival of the new student she could feel a chill run down her spine every so often. It was an abysmal feeling, like something was wrong but at the same time nothing was. She could feel herself shiver, it was cold, abnormally so. This feeling could only be produced by certain beings. It was either, someone who could control ice, a God of Death, or a Vampire. A strong one judging by the amount of fog that covered the town.

She would have to check on Koneko and Gasper, since Koneko was sensitive about these things it might be bad for her and Gasper... well, that was a whole 'nother story.

Issei already had a plan in mind for how he will ally himself with the heiress of Gremory. He was sure she would approach him first considering this was her territory and she could most likely feel his aura, right now he only needed to wait.

True to his expectations he was approached by a handsome man with blond hair and grey eyes right after classes were over.

"Hello. You are Issei Hyoudou-kun, correct?"

"Yes." While Issei wasn't a servant anymore he still had the same habits when speaking to people, maintain eye contact, deliver your message quickly and efficiently. The way the young man spoke was casual but still polite while Issei was ice cold and delivered without a breath wasted.

"Would you mind coming with me for a minute, someone wishes to meet you." Issei nodded and followed the young man. He took him to what looked like a old Victorian style building, it had overgrown vegetation but overall still looked barely twenty years old, someone was taking care of it.

They walked into a small hallway, to the left was a door full of warning signs. Issei could tell what was behind the door. It seemed he needed to wait some time before he could make the Vampire join him, no matter, he could still ally with his Master, which is even better, with her being the sister of a Satan and everything.

The blond man knocked at a bigger wooden door and waited for his Masters permission. As soon as the door was opened Issei took in the new room. It had a desk in the back and two couches right in front of it. On one of the couches sat a little girl with white-silver hair and two hair clips on her head.

The sound of foot steps was heard and two beautiful women appeared. One was a perfect Japanese beauty, with black hair, violet eyes that seemed all to enticing and the body of a fertility Goddess, the other woman had a similar body but other then that she was totally different having crimson hair that reached her thighs and beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Hello. I am Rias Gremory. Now, I trust you know why I called you here, right, Issei Hyoudou-kun?" Her voice was very much like her appearance, that is, beautiful, her words had a tone of a spoiled and loved child, just what he'd expect of the Satan's sister.

"Indeed, Gremory-san, and I assure you, I have no intention of harming any of you, the opposite in fact. I wish our relationship will be on good terms. If you find yourself ever wondering why I'm here, well, think of it as a learning experience for me." Rias rose an eyebrow, her body language told him that she was still somewhat weary of him.

"Learning experience? I am sorry if I seem impolite but I thought Vampires weren't exactly social creatures."

"Yes, that is why I'm here. I have a certain goal I wish to achieve and for that I need experience." Rias seemed to be even more surprised by this, she leaned in forwards and stared at Issei.

"Experience? What experience might you gain from this? And if I'm not being too rude, what goal do you wish to achieve?" Rias asked with barely noticeable reluctance, she wanted to know but wasn't sure if he'd get upset. Well, whatever, he could let at least her know his goal.

"I wish to earn experience in dealing with people and other beings. As for my goal, well, I wish to create a powerful family of Vampires." Well a part of it anyway.

"I see. Certainly you would need to know how to handle situations with other people in order to be a successful Lord and noble but like I said before, Vampires aren't exactly that social for them to need to know how to behave and talk with other beings." It seemed he would need to tell her everything he wished to achieve. He had to applaud the woman, she was very perceptive and knew how to use it.

"I wish to create a House of Vampires that will not discriminate and think of themselves too highly. We are after all barely in the Top 50 most powerful beings. For that goal I'm going to need money, allies and most importantly, knowledge. The kind of knowledge that will help me in the dealings with any other race I might encounter in the future. My relatives are stupid, for lack of a better word, they simply refuse to accept we are weak compared to some of the things out there, take Dragons for example, even our most powerful would have great trouble dealing with a High class Dragon." Rias stared with new-found respect at Issei, unlike most of his race he was humble and knew his place, he wished to make a House of Vampires that wasn't powerful because it was a House of Vampires but one that was powerful simply because it was.

"I see. That is certainly an admirable goal. I wish you the best of luck in achieving it. Well, Hyoudou-kun it was fun meeting you. Be sure to visit us from time to time, it would be interesting to have someone like you around." Issei thought Rias could not become more beautiful then she already was but he was proven wrong when she smiled. He had not seen many smiles in his life, most of the time he only saw frowns or smirks when his mother figured something out, so he was not used to seeing smiles, that made Rias's one even more precious in his eyes. He would seriously not mind having her by his side forever as a wife, and it would certainly bring some advantages.

Issei excused himself and left the building.

Akeno looked at Rias with a teasing smirk. "It seems like that House wouldn't have only Vampires."

Rias looked at her Queen for a second before she realized what she implied. "Akeno! It's nothing like that, he is simply interesting, how many times have you seen a Vampire act like that, apart from Gasper and Alex-chan?" Akeno giggled and decided to leave her King alone, he job was done after all, she had made her aware of the fact that Issei Hyoudou wanted to create an _entire_ House of Vampires, for that he needed a wife, or several, and if she wanted she could very well be one of them.

Issei was walking back to his home, a small apartment he had brought, he had plenty of money but he still would rather let banks do their things and slowly increase the amount of money he had over time. Of course, he had several accounts, it would be way too suspicious otherwise. But for now that apartment would do.

As he took a shortcut through a park he heard a yelp, turning his head towards the source of the sound he saw what was most likely a nun caught in a very indecent position.

"Are you alright, sister?" He extended his hand and helped her up, from what he could see under her veil she had bright green eyes and straw blond hair, the stereotypical foreigner.

"Yes, thank you. Would you happened to know where this town's church is located?" Issei nodded, he had learned the whole layout of the city since he was moving here for the time.

"That is a blessing! It must be God's will that I meet you kind stranger!"

"Perhaps. My name is Issei Hyoudou by the way."

"Oh! Where are my manners, I should have introduced myself the first time you help me. I am Asia Argento, pleased to meet you Issei-san." Asia seemed friendly and innocent, just like any other nun, so Issei decided to help her, he didn't have anything to lose after all.

As they made their way towards the church Asia used her own Sacred Gear to heal the scrape of a boy. It got Issei thinking, he could certainly use that power if the Sacred Gear proved to be the one he thought it was. He first needed to earn her trust, which might not be that hard. She was also quite melancholic when she spoke of her power. It was something he would have to be careful to avoid as to not make her suspicious or upset her, the latter being more likely.

Finally they arrived somewhat near the church and both of them went their separate ways. It seemed his plan was coming along without him even lifting a finger. He could not wait to see the faces of those uptight nobles. It made him shiver in anticipation just thinking about it.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know how Issei looks like you can find it on my profile

Dracula or whatever looks like manga Issa from Rosario+Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Small chapter because I don't have many ideas right now. Crimson Angel is going to be updated next, if I ever get out of the writers block I currently have. Anyway, enjoy this small plot update since I kind of left everyone in the dust with that one thing in Rias's peerage.

* * *

"Y-You! It's you!" A man yelled in shock as he gazed at the figure in front of him. A man with midnight black hair and glowing ruby-red eyes sucking the life out of one of his comrades.

Letting the man's neck -the body flopping to the ground- the figure showed rows of perfect white teeth, with elongated fangs, in a sadistic smirk. "Indeed it's me."

The figure walked over to the panicked man and squatted down to his level. "How about you make things easier for yourself and tell me what I want so you don't end up like your friend over there." As the man squatted down his face became visible, showing pale white skin, in contrast with his glowing eyes and hair that seemed to absorb light.

"A-As if I'm j-just going to t-tell you!" While the man tried to sound firm and stand his ground it only made the pale-skinned figure's smirk grow.

"I see..." The figure moved his hand and seized the man's neck. He would enjoy drinking such high-pressure blood. Moving his pale lips to the man's neck he licked the damp skin. While it wasn't the most pleasant thing he had to ease the man, the adrenaline would flow through his blood and along with his high-pressure would make for a great treat. When the figure saw the man ease he sunk his fangs in the man's neck, relishing on the taste of blood.

After about two minutes the man's body was already dry. Letting the corpse down the figure licked his lips, grumbled something and left."No luck here either... damn nobles..."

* * *

Issei was sitting in class with a bored look on his face. It was an exceptionally boring day, the teachers yapping fell on deaf ears as Issei wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

Finally the day rolled to an agonizingly slow end and Issei could finally do something else then stay in a chair and listen to some old man ramble.

* * *

Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori as she liked to be called around school was not happy. While her powers were those of controlling ice and water she still felt very uncomfortable. The chill had been there since the new student arrived. She knew what he was and why he was here but that still didn't warm her. The aura of a Vampire was legendary, a cold feeling down your spine and in your extremities, meaning her fingers were freezing. Her childhood friend Rias Gremory already had two Vampires in her peerage but one of them is sealed and the other lost it's aura once he became a Devil. This one however was roaming free and it didn't sit right with her.

"Saji! Please call the new student here." Sona had enough and called to her new pawn. Even if Issei Hyoudou's intentions had nothing to do with her she still had to tell him about this. it was uncomfortable after all.

"Right Kaichou!"

* * *

Issei was following the Devil. He was from the peerage of the other High-class Devil here.

Arriving at another generic door that had 'Student Council' above it, the Devil opened the door and both of them entered the room.

It was a normal faculty room, with a large table at the middle and a desk behind the table, where a girl with a unremarkable body stood, she was cute but seemed very cold, her analytical stare fixated on Issei.

"You are Issei Hyoudou, correct?" Sona asked leaning on her elbows.

_'This question again...' _ Issei thought as he fixed the girl with his own cold stare. "Indeed." He simply said with a small nod.

"I see. Hyoudou-san, the reason I called you here is a simple one. I have a proposition. Either learn to hide your aura or leave. As I'm sure you know, your kind has a very... unnerving aura around them. I don't care if you don't know how, or don't want to, either do it or I'm going to have to ask you to leave. As you can see, my pawn is shivering just from being so near to you." Issei listened intently and then glanced at her Servant. True to her words the guy was shivering and was covered in three layers of clothes.

Issei smirked and turned back to Sona. _'I'd be damned if I let her make me leave and miss such a chance. I stil need to gather that power after all...'_ Issei's expression then turned innocent with a hint of surprise. "I'm sorry Souna-san but this is the extent to which I can hide it at the moment, it is impossible for me to hide it anymore than this." Issei got up and moved towards the door.

Sona's eyes narrowed as she stared at him leave. If that was his limit then it meant he held a huge amount of power.

Issei then turned around just as he placed his hand on the door knob and smirked. "And by the way, if your servant is that bothered by my presence he'll just have to get used to it or get much, much stronger." He finished sending a grin at the poor Servant.

"Hey! What the fuck's your problem! Think you-"

"Saji! Leave it!" Sona lifted her hand in the air to silence he pawn. Issei chuckled lightly and left. She didn't like him. Not one bit.

* * *

Rias felt Issei's aura coming closer. It was really easy to find out where he is. From what he told them his aura couldn't be covered fully so he always made people feel uncomfortable. What was weird was that most of the humans in the school didn't seem to be fazed by this, blaming the weather even though it was sunny outside, something which seemed to bother Issei. Well he was a Vampire after all.

Speaking of Vampires, her second Vampire Servant seemed scared beyond belief. She was a small girl with blond platinum hair and pink eyes extremely pale skin and a doll-like face. In other words, the definition of a noble Vampire.

"Alex-chan? Is something wrong?" Rias asked a she saw her Pawn shiver, she had costed four pieces and lost her aura once she became a Devil. Well more like it was more downplayed, it was still there if you stood close enough to her, or if you touched her you could feel her cold skin. It was weird, she was a Vampire as well so she shouldn't be bothered by it.

As Rias pondered this, Alexandra shivered, she hadn't heard her King.

"Alex-chan?" Rias repeated "Is something wrong?"

"Yes something's wrong! Something's very, very wrong! Someone who I don't even want to hear the name of is here!" Now that Rias thought about it since she first mentioned their new Vampire friend Alexandra seemed to freeze in her place.

"Good evening Rias-senpai." Speak of the Devil. As soon as Issei's voice was heard Alex flinched and slowly looked up.

"Onii-sama..." She gasped as she stared at Issei.

"Onii-sama..." It was a gasped response. Issei looked confused at the source of the voice. His eyes widen as he saw the last person he expected. His youngest sister. Alexandra Tepes.

"Onii-sama? I thought you said all of your family was killed by someone, Alex-chan?" Rias looked confused as she saw the two stare at each other. Issei looked confused and lacked any other kind of reaction, he simply stood frozen in place. Alexandra however was more than terrified, shivering in place.

Alexandra was outright terrified. Here, in front of her stood someone she never wanted to see again. Someone, who she was sure would kill her without remorse as soon as he laid his eyes on her.

Shivers ran down her spine and her already cold skin felt as if it had passed physical possibilities and went below absolute zero. She was sweating bullets, that, along with her brother's cold aura made her shiver more than ever, both from fear and cold.

Issei sighed. This was unexpected. For now he would leave her. She was still young and she was thought to act that way to him from birth. He couldn't really blame her, she was barely thirteen when he killed everyone else. And by the looks of it she learned her lesson. He was actually more caught off guard by how she addressed to him.

_"Onii-sama..."_ Probably the most respectful way to call a sibling in Japanese. He smirked at the thought. She learned her lesson that was for sure. Now he just needed to see if he can mold her and use her. If he played his cards right he could reach his goal even faster. Get rid of the stupid nobles and become the most powerful Vampire to ever exist. Not in that order.

He went over to her and patted her head, seeing her flinch. If she hadn't known about what he'd done she wouldn't have reacted this way, hell she probably wouldn't have even acknowledge him. Now he only needed to earn her trust.


End file.
